creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ink Reptile
text: Hey, NAME I missed you! Meet again at Paliescent Street, by Nreaven Station? Love, signature Above, you can see a note. It has that signature, and it's written in ink, and soaked in inky water. These are a few things that connect it to other, various water-soaked notes, left in various homes, all within Britain. The Ink Reptile is a... creature. You could very well call it a 'creepypasta'. It seems similar to the Assumed Magpie, in some way, although the details that join them together are easily missed. It may be better to list the steps that lead to the Reptile claiming another victim. Possibly another soul. (Despite directly killing people, the Ink Reptile is considered by some to be less dangerous than the Assumed Magpie. Perhaps it is related to the fact that, while the Assumed Magpie can fly anywhere, the Reptile appears to prefer to stay within a single island?) Killing One The 'victim' will sometimes see something scurriyng away in the corner of their vision. Supposedly, all 'victims' also have dreams of dancing lizards and snakes, but that's just... Nonsense. Absolute silly nonsense. Two After this continuing for about a month, the 'victim' will start seeing that liquids have been spilt, and droplets of 'water' tinged with grey (inky water?) will appear in random places. Pens will also start mysteriously running out. Three The 'victim' will dream about a creature, asking them for their name. The creature depends - mostly, it's either a dull yellow Rankin's Dragon, a grey corn snake, or a very pale yellow gecko. These descriptions match the creature that will appear later on. If the 'victim' gives the creature their name, the creature will apparently start dancing, and the next steps continue. If they give it a name that isn't theirs, or even a nickname of theirs, they will simply wake up to find that nothing's happened. If they refuse outright, they will wake up, only to find that almost everything is covered in ink splatters, and that all water that they run out of a tap appears to turn out an inky grey colour. Nothing else will happen, but they will suffer this 'curse' for as long as they live. (Water given to them by someone else, or bottled water, won't have the ink.) Four About a week after this, the 'victim' will start seeing notes, left in random places. These notes are all written in ink, in messy handwriting, and soaked in water. There might be only one note, or, if the Reptile finds them 'interesting', many may appear over the course of a week or even more. Here are a few of the more notable ones: * I missed you! Meet again at Paliescent Street, by Nreaven Station? * Can you get rid of (hard to read) dolls?? * Did you know that I have a sibling? And they have a sister? I am my sibling's sister! Join the family. You will. * A shame about the thing you assumed, a shame, what a shame. I don off here * For the last time, I do not love ones like you. Please stop, and understand that I'd rather we stay 'friends'. * Wrong house. * May I just say that i sic LOVE your reptile? Really. I love that snake. I really do love it. * NAME. I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU. I am just so very tired of that magpie. Oh, look at me, I have eight eyes, I don't kill people directly! HAH. * Oh, I heard you were looking for book recommendations. Maybe you'd like Neverwhere? I mean, I've got to be honest with you, Magpie and I, we were sort of inspired by it, so we went 'hey, let's take these forinto scribbles SorrBY INKaBY INK them * drawing of what might be a magpie, or might not be anymore Have you seen this magpie? * Don't you know that iron is bad? And that outside-out accessories look much better? Many of the above notes, mostly the ones related to the 'Magpie', were given to the same person. What's interesting is that they seem to be the only one who survived an encounter with the Reptile. It also seems that the Reptile considers itself to be female, seen as it states that it's ''Magpie''s sister'. It also also seems too likely that the 'Magpie' mentioned repeatedly is the Assumed Magpie. If the 'victim' has a doll of some sort somewhere, the Reptile's notes will mostly 'cluster' beside it, but not further into whichever room has the doll. It appears that the older the doll, the less notes will 'get through'. One particular doll that was supposedly 'haunted' simply had a single note, a metre away from it. The note read 'I AM NOT GOING NEAR THAT ONE!!'. So, so far, all we know is that the Reptile is a possible faerie who loves ink and is afraid of dolls. Five There will be mysterious puddles of inky water in various places, but no more notes will appear. As if the Reptile is getting ready for something. Six (usually death) One night, the 'victim' will wake up to see a reptile, scurrying or slithering out of the room. This reptile will be similar to the one seen in their dreams, and a trail of the same inky water will be left behind. How the 'victim' dies is unknown, but it appears that the Reptile bites them, and... ink comes out? Obviously, I cannot know much, but supposedly the 'venom' paralyses the 'victim'. Multiple cases of the Reptile can happen during the same period of time, but it appears that, if the two periods of time are exactly the same, the Reptile will delay the death of one of the 'victims', for another night. Details on the one who talked to the Reptile In case you were wondering about the one who survived an encounter with the Reptile, they did not end up dying, obviously. Instead, they apparently had to deal with inky droplets, and pens that run out easily, and the fact that a rankin's dragon that looked like the Reptile kept on appearing in doorways. It always disappeared when they looked at it, though. Apparently, they were about to communicate with it, through these notes. Here are some of the facts that they learnt about the Ink Reptile: * It uses emoticons, mostly '^w^' and variations. * It likes reading, especially Coraline - their copy of Coraline appeared to have droplets of inky water in various places, after the Reptile mentioned it. * It is supposedly more than four times their age. * It looks up to its 'sibling'. * It doesn't like iron - when they put an iron horseshoe somewhere, they recieved a rather cold (literally and figuratively) note that suggested that they should not leave iron things lying about. * It has mentioned multiple times that it kills people, yet it has never explained why. * It once said that it "doesn't care for the taste of souls. Souls are rather bland." * The Reptile has mentioned before that it doesn't need to eat, yet 'enjoys' tasting things, that it doesn't need to sleep, yet likes to 'drift into others' sleep', and that it doesn't really need to do anything that a normal reptile would need to do. * It has apparently 'liked' someone as it has liked them, although supposedly its "sibling went and ruined it all." * It has shared a story before of how someone tried to kill it. It added, "I thought I was dead, you know! But then the rules of my reality caught up to me, tapped me on the shoulder, and I realised, oh yeah, I can't die." Category:Animals Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Enigmatic Category:Female Category:Immortal